


【all白】秘密失控11

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 瓦白。





	【all白】秘密失控11

11

老白知道瓦不管喜欢吃烤肉，两个人顺理成章地骑自行车去了离校区最近的一家烤肉店。瓦不管吃东西的模样总是格外讨喜，不管吃的是什么，他都是一副乐滋滋的样子，眼睛眯成细细的两条缝，看得老白都忍不住笑起来。瓦不管一坐下就揪着老白絮絮叨叨说个不停，吐槽导师的严厉挑剔，学校的设施老化，连天气都要一天接一天地描述一遍。这些事情老白都曾经从微信上了解过，却没有阻止瓦不管的意思，一边拿铁钳子翻动网架上的肉片，一边“嗯嗯”地点着头。和瓦不管待在一起的时间好像都被特意拉长了，一帧被拖成三帧，镜头慢吞吞地移动，老白却一点儿也不觉乏味。他把烤熟的猪颈肉夹进瓦不管碟子里，“吃冰淇淋吗？”

“嗯？什么冰淇淋？”瓦不管顺着老白的目光往贴在墙壁上的菜单望去，不出意外地看到了右下角的冰淇淋口味选区。他冲老白眨了眨眼睛：“好啊，我要草莓味的。”

他什么时候开始喜欢上草莓味的东西了？老白狐疑地瞥了他一眼，举手把服务员招了过来，下了两份草莓味冰淇淋的单。瓦不管一直笑眯眯地看着他，老白被瞅得不好意思，便瞪了他一眼。

“看什么，快吃，你碗里的肉都要凉了。”

“看你啊。”瓦不管供认不讳，“好久没见到你，现在一次性补回来。”

老白烤肉的动作停顿了一下。他强行把脑海里那些不合时宜的东西踢出去，却没敢看瓦不管的眼睛。“多的是时间，急什么。”

“你总是口是心非，老白。”瓦不管毫不留情地戳穿他。他低头夹起碟子里老白烤好的肉片，放进烧烤汁里滚了滚，绵软又不失弹性的肉质纹路上沾染深色的酱汁，便显得更加可口美味。瓦不管好似饕餮食客迫不及待把它送进口中，下一秒就又露出了那副让老白艳羡不已的幸福表情。然而这次显然同往常出了差错，瓦不管很快收敛了笑容，甚至珍重地搁下了筷子。

老白顺着他放了自己的餐具：“怎么了？”

他隔着烤炉，中间发着土豆、蒜蓉娃娃菜、肉汁滴落的醇香，人声嘈杂的烤肉店里却能听见炭块刺啦燃烧的声响，还有对面人稍稍紧张的嗓音：“我看了一些影像带……我想我大概明白男人之间应该怎么做。”

老白好像听见自己心室猛地收缩而后弹开。他瞧着忐忑不安的瓦不管，后者还在乘势头一口气往下说：“需要润滑剂对吧？我知道，我不怕疼，我愿意试试看。我们在一起这么久了也差不多到决定这件事的时间——”

“等一下，管管。”老白打断了他。他垂下脑袋，血液奔涌到大脑，涨得他的头好像快要爆炸了。他下意识揪住了自己的衣袖，跟失去了控制一般使劲儿撕扯那里，“不用勉强自己。我……”他跟视死如归似的闭上了眼睛，“我更喜欢在下面。”

然后事情的发展便变得格外顺利了。他们一个赛一个地心神不安，在烤肉店草草完成了自己的晚餐，就打车直奔宾馆。甚至一直到刷卡进门老白的手还抖个不停，他不明白这股奇怪的感觉从何而来，明明已经不是第一次做这种事，却因为对方变成了瓦不管而格外拘谨。

简直就像个没见过世面的处男。老白自嘲地想。他握住瓦不管的手，发现那里也被汗水润湿了。

老白忽然意识到，瓦不管也在期待着，他花了很久给自己做心理建设，就因为怕恋人不愿意被压在身下。可能正因如此老白才有了他是实实在在谈着恋爱的实感，并非出于什么变形的欲望，一切都出于单纯的喜爱。

他们不是第一次接吻，这次却与曾经的无数次都不一样。这是老白首先主动的，简直跟太阳从西边出来差不多罕见。瓦不管显然也这么想，只惊讶了不到两秒，就揽住他的腰背把他带到了宾馆的床上。床单呈现出淡淡的米黄色，上面还有小小的绣边花纹，壁灯光扎了一下老白的眼睛，迫得他禁不住眯了眯眼睛。

瓦不管倾身用手捂住了老白的眼睛，一边亲吻一边解他的纽扣。老白则更加直接，伸手到瓦不管下身扯掉了他的皮带。瓦不管在他被亲得格外红的嘴唇上重重啃了一下，“你也想我了吗，白宝贝？”

老白喘息了一声，他看不见瓦不管的脸，但这不妨碍他一边把手伸进恋人的内裤一边勾出个挑衅的笑来：“废话少说。”

他们像两个打闹的小兽一般啃咬着对方，饥渴地抚摸着彼此的身躯，指腹在滚烫的皮肤上摩挲，很快两个人都脱了个一丝不挂。瓦不管把老白抱了起来，抵在床头柔软的枕头里，低头认真地端详他。老白的双手被他十指相扣摁在一旁，连反抗都做不到。他能够感觉到炽热的视线从脖颈滑到肩头，然后继续往下到更隐私的地方。老白从没被这么坦然地观察过，他更担心瓦不管看出他身体的娴熟于情事。说不定变得更圆颜色更深的乳头会暴露它们已经被凌虐过的秘密，还有那些被强迫压在宿舍阳台进入的日子。他一边惧怕着对面宿舍楼的人会发现他的赤身裸体，一边又隐秘地欢呼雀跃着。

瓦不管捏了捏老白的掌心，“觉不觉得我们现在好像已经结婚了，正在洞房花烛？”

老白嫌弃：“我不嫁给你，你这只猪精。”

瓦不管气笑：“那我只好强行把你绑回山寨了小娘子。”

瓦不管托起老白的臀，滚烫的性器在股沟里滑动了两下，对准扩张开的小口钻了进去。老白立马攥紧了瓦不管的手，双肩缩了起来，瞳孔放大，却一刻没有离开过瓦不管的眼睛。恋人的反应也是一样的，他们就这么如饥似渴地注视着对方，好像要把彼此脸上任何一点表情变化都收入眼底。老白望着瓦不管的眉头一点点皱紧，他的目光专注而认真，好像老白是什么珍贵的玉器，得小心翼翼碰触，否则一不小心就会碎落一地，拼都拼不回来了。

“疼吗？”瓦不管凑近老白耳边问。老白摇了摇头，微微的鼓胀感很快就适应过来了，他更期望瓦不管能摆动腰身动起来。他分神吻了吻瓦不管的额角。

“舒服吗？”他低声问。瓦不管笑，往下俯身把自己送进了更深的地方。

“又热又紧。”瓦不管告诉他。“我爱你，白宝贝。”

老白的气息往下沉，一瞬间居然有点哭腔的意思：“我也爱你，管管。”

-tbc.


End file.
